


Leather And Velvet

by AuditoryCheesecake



Series: A Cheesecake's Tumblr Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Dorian Thinks He's Smooth, M/M, Metaphors, Relationship Negotiation, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuditoryCheesecake/pseuds/AuditoryCheesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian broaches a difficult conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather And Velvet

They were in Orlais to hunt a Venatori cell, so of course, they stopped in Val Royeaux on the way back.

Adaar was interested in expensive things for expenses’ sake, but she was also dedicated to haggling her way to the best deal possible. Bull had helped for a while, looming behind her with his arms crossed. That had made the nervous shopkeeper drop his price nearly a full ten sovereigns, but after a few minutes, Bull wandered off.

It would be much more interesting to watch Dorian explore the shop. He always had a lot to say about expensive things, an entertaining mix of wistfulness and disgust, now that he had a very intimate understanding of penny-pinching.

“We ought to commission you a shirt or eight,” Dorian said when Bull approached. “If we can convince the tailor to come close enough to take your measurements.”

“Krem sews all my clothes.”

“Of course he does.” Dorian snorted elegantly.

Bull just smiled.

“I’m thinking of having a new coat made.” Dorian turned away from Bull, holding up a dark blue fabric to his sleeve, then a lighter one. “I know I want gurn leather, same as this one I’m wearing, but the lining… what do you think? This might work rather well,” he picked up the dark blue again.

Bull nodded, eyes tracking Dorian’s movements. His hands didn’t quite shake, but his eyes flitted around the room, and his fingers tapped against the bolt of cloth. He was nervous about something. Bull settled on his heels and waited.

Dorian frowned lightly at the fabric in his hand, brow furrowing. “It’s not a traditional pairing, to be sure. Gurn leather does tend to be terribly gray. But it looks almost nice alongside this blue, don’t you think? Done properly, the effect would be quite pleasing, I believe. Provided, of course, that one is… committed.” Those eyes flicked up to Bull’s face again, and then away. “I rather think another pattern would be too much.”

If Dorian wanted to have this conversation now, like this… well, Bull had heard of stranger foreplay. “I think this red is a bit more dramatic,” he said, holding up a bolt of linen for Dorian’s approval. “More you, y’know? Brings out your eyes, too.” Dorian reached out and touched the softer fabric, fingers brushing over Bull’s.

“But does it go with the leather?” Dorian persisted, “I’ve become partial to it, Maker knows why.”

“Yeah. They look real good together.” Bull smiled, and brought his hand down, though he would rather have kept touching Dorian, even just the tips of his fingers. “Gurn leather’s not for everyone, though. You sure you’d want to use cloth this fine just for that?”

“Like I said, it works, provided that everyone involved is committed to the endeavor.”

“Then, if you like it, go for it.”

Dorian made a frustrated noise. “Bull, you are aware that I’m not really talking about fabrics, right?”

Bull chuckled. “Yeah, I’m aware.”

“And the answer is just, ‘yes?’ Just like that?”

“Mhm.” Bull nodded. “Just like that.”

“Oh.” Dorian turned to the bolts of fabric on the table next to him and started neatening the heaps. “You’re sure?”

“I am.” Bull tried to put as much confidence into the words as he could. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Dorian kept staring at the cloth in his hands, but his voice was firm. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I hadn’t been thinking about it for… for weeks now, I suppose. I just didn’t expect you to agree so quickly.”

“You were worried I’d say no?” Dorian nodded shortly, not meeting his eye. “So you asked in a way that you could laugh it off if I did.” Dorian nodded again.

Bull glanced around the shop. It wasn’t empty, but no one was paying attention to them in their little corner. He moved so that he was between Dorian and most of the other people, and put a careful finger under the mage’s chin, tilting his face up. Dorian sighed and finally looked at him. “You know, things have changed for me lately. A lot of things I thought weren’t possible wound up happening, and you’re one of them. Kadan, anything you want, anything you need, I want to give it to you.”

Dorian stared at him. Bull stared back until he nodded, jaw tight. “Alright.” Dorian’s voice was soft.

“Can I kiss you?" Bull asked, just as softly.

“Alright.” Dorian nodded again, and Bull did.

**Author's Note:**

> How many people thought the title meant sexy leather? You're wrong I'm sorry <3


End file.
